


Zero

by splendid_sun



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Battle, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fusion - No Game No Life, Games, M/M, Romance, Strategy & Tactics, War, alternate universe - no game no life, basically Zero movie from Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Viktor is a young leader of the last remaining human colony. In the world destroyed by the Great War where humans are nothing but a mere prey to other races, he struggles to find a way how to end this eternal fight. However, one day he is pulled in an unexpected encounter - and meets a machine desiring to understand a human 'Heart'...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you know No Game no Life you sure know also NGNL movie called Zero (in my opinion, it was even better than the anime itself). And because I love writing fusions, this is basically Zero with Viktor and Yuuri as main characters. I actually used the original novel as the source for this fic, but not exactly because some scenes were better described in the movie. I always try to write my works in a way even no-NGNL fan would understand it, so please, give it a try! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy. All mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything, both anime belong to their respective creators.

_When I was a child, I had thought that the world was a much simpler place. You either win, or lose, or it will end in a tie. Was it wrong to think about it that way? With such innocent eyes of a child?_

_Of course._

The boy sitting on the cold ground frowned and moved his bishop. He knew he was alone in the room, but still.. the feeling of another person sitting opposite to him was almost palpable.

The outside of the room was filled with scream and horror - but the boy shut out all that noise away. Once he would become an adult, he would gradually stop playing games. It was natural, and he knew that. But now.. the game was the only thing he cared for. And so he kept playing even after his parents never came back, and even if everyone around was staring at him with strange eyes as he grew up.

Naturally, the boy couldn´t understand the meaning behind those eyes. But he always continued playing. Why? Because _He_ always appeared in the dark whenever he closed his eyes.

_He_ was a boy in similar age and a big grin spreading shamelessly on his face.

_He_ was strong - always better than the boy, always ending the game in a definite loss. But even if the boy was predicted never to win, the game itself made him utterly happy. Soon he was literally craving for new tactics, new ways how to defeat Him.

_More.. more!_

And _His_ smile was wider and wider as their game continued. Pure. Simple. You either win, or lose, or it is a tie.

And then a bright light illuminated the room and boy looked at the window in confusion. It was noon, so the sky was supposed to be scarlet as always, but this time it was full of different lights.

The real world was ravaging his world without mercy. That hadn´t changed.

The glass in the window broke and shards hit the ground loudly; the room suddenly full of suffocating ash. The boy quickly grabbed the scarf he was always wearing around his neck and pressed it to his nose tightly. He glanced over the chessboard - but _He_ already disappeared.

"Viktor! Come, we must leave, quickly!"

Someone pulled him up from the ground while the boy managed to grip the board in the last second. Together they ran out of the door when suddenly-

Something hit him hard in the back and the boy fell on the ground, followed by a heavy figure of the adult protecting him. Viktor yelled from surprise but it was useless - he couldn´t move and what was worse, he heard a loud crack of his wrist bones crooked under his belly. He cried out from pain but nobody came to help him. With his cheek pressed to the ground, Viktor´s eyes traced with horror the inferno around him. And then his sight stopped on the smaller figure standing on the nearby hill.

Although it was covered in the smoke, Viktor clearly saw it was browsing the surroundings. It made a few steps around and then suddenly turned directly at him. Yes, it was examining him and not avoiding his gaze at all.

Viktor was looking back at him, at the one representing the destroyers of his home and life.

_Yes, humans are not even considered as players in their eyes._

It wasn´t surprising given the fact that his world.. no, the human world was changed to nothing but dust in a few moments. Moreover, there were no rules to follow; nothing that could solve the violations of others´ rights. Indeed, no simpler game could exist.

Viktor slowly pulled himself from under Volkov´s body, grinding his tooth in pain. Then he grabbed the board with his unharmed hand and crouching, averted from the figure and took his first step away. Despite the feeling being watched, he didn´t turn back.

He had to go someplace far, far away - to a place he wasn´t even sure it existed. But even though this chaotic, disrupted world, Viktor decided to live on.

On that day, the boy became an adult.


	2. 3 - 1 = No Hope

_Six years later_

The rumors say that long, long ago, something like "Sun" existed. A giant ball on the sky emitting warm, healing rays; warming the skin and nurturing the life.

But that was so long ago that even the oldest ones that Celestino knew never saw with their own eyes. So he, living only for 30 years, had no chance to even imagine what it had to be like before this.

The current sky was scarlet red, full of clouds and death-bringing, aquamarine ash. Occasionally, the representatives of other races - Flügels or Dragonia could be seen monitoring their prey from above, but it was a rare sight. Usually, if a human somehow ended up in a close distance of any other species - well, let´s say he could only pray for the death be as quick and simple as possible.

Celestino frowned at the ash constantly falling from the sky and adjusted the dusk mask covering his head. As if other races weren´t bloodthirsty enough, the situation got even worse with this.

The "Black Ash". It was reflecting aquamarine light while falling, but the dust piling on the ground was pure black as death alone. And indeed, death was the only thing awaiting those who let themselves be touched by it. Burned skin, blindness, dissolved innards.. the list went on and on.

"Hey, bro. Did the ash got to your brain already?"

Celestino turned back, pulled away from his thoughts. Minami, his younger friend was grinning at him from under his mask.

"I´m sorry, I just.."

"Nevermind. The break is almost over, so.. what will be the next step? Hm, Viktor?"

The youngest one from the trio turned back at them. With silver hair sticking from under his cape, the cold blue eyes gazed upon them. Finally, the lips under the mask moved.

"We should be almost there. Follow me."

The thin figure pointed with his hand forward and then took a step, without looking back at his underlings.

\--

"So this is it, huh?"

A giant pit was spreading in from of them - clearly built by Dwarfs.

"Today´s mission is to search for anything usable. Got it?"

Both Celestino and Minami nodded

"Okay, so slowly.. I´m going in."

Viktor led the way while Celestino followed him with Minami closing the party.

After they spend some time bending their backs, brushing their fingers against the walls and focused on nothing but their breathing and hearing, Celestino´s anxiety rose. He wasn´t afraid of the dark, of course; but his mind started to lure away from this aimless activities. He couldn´t shake off the feeling of being watched. Sure, Phichit thoroughly examined the area with his telescope before and the result was negative, but something could still be lurking in the dark.

"Hey, Celestino. I can´t believe you just past through this, this is a huge find!"

Minami squinted and turn-on his flash-light, dying light barely illuminated the few centimeters around him.

"Are you insane?!"

Viktor returned immediately and covered the light with his hand.

"What if-"

"But Viktor, look!"

Minami finally revealed what he was holding - a small box covered with several complicated-looking items. The boy twisted something with his fingers and the moist walls were suddenly covered with maps - dozens and dozens of city names, borders, and handwriting.

"No way.."

Looking at all those data, even Celestino couldn´t hide his surprise and opened his mouth in awe.

"Is this - the world map?"

"It´s not just that," murmured Viktor, always seemed to be one extra step ahead of everyone.

"It´s the latest edition, not even comparable with the one we have. All strategic places, all enemy's hideouts, code names.."

He kept examining the walls in dim light for a few minutes and then turned back to them.

"Minami, Celestino. Compare the left and right sight of this map with the newest of ours. Write down everything you manage. I´ll transcribe this from the Dwarf language and the positions of enemy forces. Swear to the commands!"

If anyone saw them he would be probably wondering why two-grown up men are bowing their heads in front of a 16-year old boy. But Viktor was simply the leader and both Minami and Celestino accepted it unconditionally. Taking out ink, papers, and rulers while crouching on the cold floor - they could start.

_We do not exist. We cannot exist, so we cannot be perceived._

Celestino gulped down, repeating the motto Viktor always used to say in situations like this and tried to get a better angle for copying a particularly small detail. In the end, you never know what will prove to be useful.

Minami´s voice broke his line of thoughts.

"Viktor, can´t we just take the box with us to the colony?"

"Impossible. We can´t take anything that uses Elemental particles to work. I recommend you to rather write more quickly."

"But-"

"Minami."

Viktor gazed at him with his icy-cold eyes.

"If you want to die that badly, just say it. I´ll grant what you desire for."

Celestino looked up from his part of the map and wanted to join the argument - when suddenly ground under them started to shake with deep vibrations.

No further words were needed - they turned off the flash-lights and quickly hide under their robes in the dust and dark. After a few minutes of watchful silence, Celestino´s back was all wet from sweat already. His eyes caught something in front of him and he realized that Viktor was analyzing the enemy.

A knife glittered in the shadows and Viktor leaned down to the ground. Celestino knew what was going on since he saw it many, many times before. At first, Viktor will cut his fingertip and measure the vibrations by pressing it tightly to the ground. Then, he will determine the number of enemies with his extraordinary hearing. And at last..he will inform the rest of the crew.

And indeed, Viktor was gesturing them the approximate number and distance of the enemy forces. But then the sudden roar filled out the narrow tunnel they were hiding in and no more evidence was needed.

_It´s Demonia!_

Although this race wasn´t particularly smart, they were much bigger than any average human and thus impossible to fight in their current numbers. Celestino clenched his fists - why was that when encountering every other race, humans were just supposed to be piles of meat? And if they by some miracle managed to win, that would lead only to revealing their existence and possible threats from Demonia and other races in the future. No.. there was only one possible solution in this case and Celestino knew that. He slowly raised his face only to meet Viktor´s empty eyes.

"Celestino, this is an order."

The boy didn´t avert his sight when he looked at him one more time and declared.

"You will die here."

"I swear to the commands. Leave it to me."

Celestino knew Viktor from the child and thus he knew better than to expect some kind of emotion reflecting in those dark, icy eyes. That was why he rather looked at Minami who was watching them in shock, his mouth opened and trembling even behind the mask.

"You understand, right, Minami. Someone needs to be bait for you two to get out."

"B-but.."

"Viktor is the most important person in the colony and you are still young, Minami. It´s only natural. May I ask you.. give this to my wife."

Celestino unzipped the mask and breathed in the fresh air, probably his last. Then he put the whole helmet into Minami´s hand and gave one last look at the tall figure with silver hair standing in the back.

"I leave my family in your care, Viktor."

The boy nodded and whispered something, then grabbed Minami by his shoulder and they started to run away.

Celestino watched their backs disappearing while the distant noises from behind him kept getting louder and louder. When another roar echoed in the tunnel, Celestino finally faced forward to any monster that would appear before his eyes and grabbed a hold of his knife.

_I know I shouldn´t be thinking of dying. I have a wife and a cute daughter waiting for me at the colony.. but I cannot help but believe in you, Viktor. You said it yourself - if there are still things worth fighting for, if there would be a future without a war.. in that case, dying is fine._

And with those thoughts, Celestino stepped into the tunnel illuminated only by floating aquamarine ash, slowly fluttering in the air.

\--

Such was the era of The Great War.

Humans, too fragile to survive as individuals, had to live together as a race. Personal feelings were ignored, anyone existed only as a whole. That was what gave them the highest chance of survival. Covered in dust, hiding in holes, sacrificing any of little happiness - until the unknown day when the war ends. And regardless of the one sacrifices, the lives of others in the colony had the highest priority. The one establishing this rule was none other than Viktor himself. But still..

"Viktor.. just when will this era end?"

Minami asked while carrying the most of Celestino´s stuff, his helmet carefully stuck under his arm. His big eyes behind the mask were wide and desperate.

"It will.. probably be soon."

Viktor answered without looking at him. He could try encouraging the younger man, but who was he kidding? If they didn´t believe that these cruel times were to end someday in the near future, the reality would probably kick them down on their knees.

\--

Four days after the encounter with Demonia, Viktor and Minami finally stepped back on the threshold marking the entrance to the colony. Thirsty and with a nose full of dust, Minami barely managed to stand on his feet while they were staggering further inside the halls leading to a giant cave. Finally, the wooden door appeared in front of them and Viktor knocked out the password code.

The door opened up slowly and face of a child emerged from behind it.

"Welcome home."

Then he ran away, probably to inform others about their return.

Viktor and Minami slowly followed him, watching their feet. Silently they proceeded further in the colony; bypassing the livestock, vegetable plantation and small pond of saltwater.

Only a few moments after they set their feet inside the cave, a smaller figure run towards them, wearing a big, red scarf around his neck and shoulders.

"Viktor! Do you really want me to have a heart attack one of these days? I swear, you never say where are you going or for how long. It´s so irritating!"

Viktor looked down at the young man with lively eyes and a big pair of goggles pushed under his fringe.

"I tried my best. Did anything changed while we were away?"

"You will not even greet your older brother Phichit properly? Tsk. But since you ask.. no, nothing that would need to be reported. Anyway, why don´t you take off your clothes and wash properly? You know the longer is ash in contact with your body, the more detrimental effects it has. And you too, Minami. Both of you need to relax for a bit."

Minami´s face was probably self-explanatory by itself, but the poor boy still opened up his mouth to announce the sad news. But as always, Viktor was one step ahead of everybody.

"As for Celestino.. he is dead."

Phichit´s eyes widened just as the small figure appeared from somewhere and ran straight into the center of the group.

"Daddy! Look what Phichit taught me-"

Minami squinted and his face went pale. It was Celestino´s daughter, a keen five-years-old girl and the darling of the whole colony.

"Where is daddy?!"

"Nona," Viktor started with a quiet voice and even lowered at her eye-level. He still hadn´t taken down the mask or the helmet. "Celestino won´t come here anymore."

The child let out Viktor´s sleeve it was tugging on and confusion reflected on its face.

"Why? He promised me to came back if I sit here obediently and wait for him.. Nona had been a good girl, so why daddy won´t come back?!"

"Because he is dead."

A moment of utmost silence and then Minami noticed how tears started to fall from Nona´s clear eyes, so similar to her fathers'. Phichit took a step closer to a kid, but Viktor stopped him with raising his hand.

"Daddy said before that humans will win! So why-how-"

"Of course we will win," continued Viktor. "That´s why your father fought for - to protect everyone, to ensure victory for everybody.."

"How is _this_ a victory?!" screamed Nona. "It would be better if-"

The child suddenly gazed at Viktor and shoved him with all its might - and then ran away, crying.

The three figures kept standing in the hall, strangely abandoned.

Phichit was the first to break the silence.

"I´m going to check on her. In the meantime, Viktor - please, don´t blame yourself. Go to the shower or I will personally drag you in there and hold you under the water until you will be as clean as possible."

He turned on the heel and vanished.

"Viktor.."

Minami already put away his mask and was looking at him with concern.

"It´s okay," finally mumbled Viktor with eyes pointed to the ground. "It´s just.. Celestino really has a smart daughter."

Like a robot, he unzipped his mask and finally started to drag himself to his room.

On the first look, he already noticed that nothing has changed. His room was always small and miserably furnished. Something similar to the bed stood in one corner, while a small library with the table for eating were placed on the opposite side. The biggest space was clearly occupied with a drawing table full of maps, notes, and other items. A fragile-looking lamp was standing nearby the table.

He carefully took out the copies Minami gave him and compared them visually. Minami´s and Celestino´s were overlapping perfectly, covering all blind spots. Viktor sighed. If nothing else, this was the proof that Celestine didn´t die in vain. He sighed again and looked at the front door - it was closed.

Viktor breathed in and started yelling, his frustration over the death of yet another friend finally gushing out.

"-what do you mean not in vain-you fucking HYPOCRITE!"

He again looked at the maps. By adding the newest findings to the already existing ones, he was able to estimate not only all dangerous locations and other´s race territories, but basically - it was the map of the current world. Viktor has worked on it for the past five years.

But how much - how much people were sacrificed for this piece of paper?

Viktor knew the answer. With Celestino, the count reached exactly 48. And for all of them, Viktor gave them the order: "Die."

"How much," he whispered, grabbing his head with his hands, "for how much longer will this continue? Will we kill 999 people to save the rest of 1001?!" With the current size of the colony being 2000 people, it seems quite probable.

And before he realized it, the table was cracked and fresh blood spill out from his hand.

Little did he know about Phichit silently standing behind the door with his arm raised and frozen a second before he wanted to bring him dinner. The boy with brownish skin eventually turned on his heel and left quietly. He cared deeply for Viktor and everyone knew that, but... if even someone as genius as his younger brother seemed lost, the rest of them could do nothing more just to sit calmly and wait for the death - and Phichit was sure about it.


	3. 1 x 1 = No Aim

It was one of his usual goals - reach the abandon location, collect any available intel and come back as soon as possible to avoid breathing of dangerous amount of Black Ash. This time, he was supposed to examine the city of Elves destroyed by Flügels that was noted in the Dwarfs´ maps obtained on the mission with Celestino and Minami. But only a few moments after Viktor got down from the saddle and bound the horse to the nearest shrub, something literally dropped from the sky and he ended up on the ground, feeling only heaviness on his chest and the presence of a foreign being sharing the same space with him.

Shocked, he coughed out the dust and open his eyes wide to see one thing he really didn´t wish to.

On his chest sat a fully-naked young man, slightly shorter than him. His longish hair were falling loosely on his shoulders and his body was equipped with several mechanical parts. Viktor also noticed - albeit unwittingly - that the genital area was covered by some kind of cloth. He looked up and was greeted with two artificial eyes coldly looking at him. And then the creature opened up its mouth and said the most ridiculous sentence Viktor could ever imagine.

"Brother, I need you to make me feel like a man right now."

It could be funny, maybe, if the one sitting on his chest was not an exemplar of another race, specifically Ex-Machina. Those belonged to the more violent races but only if they were provoked to attack. What - Viktor was hoping - was not this case. And before he could even think about his next step, the being leaned closer to him and pressed its lips to his own.

For a second there, his mind went blank. That was understandable given the fact that until this specific moment, he never kissed anyone.

The moment was ruined when the machine pulled away from his face and said something with its monotonous voice.

"/Problem/ Incomprehensible."

It sat up straight but didn´t unglue from Viktor´s body. Rather, it kept looking at him with those inhuman, yellow eyes with artificial irises.

Viktor suppressed the urge to yell something at it and rather used the time for analyzing his opponent.

Ex-Machinas. The only race made out of machines. Not only they could replicate almost any kind of attack that was used against them, but moreover, they acted like ants. The lived in clusters and think as one giant organism composed of thousands of others. And that meant - being hostile to one will lead to being hostile to the whole race. So the best reaction, at least for now, would be probably.. to lay still and play along.

"/Question/ Are the setting conditions not sufficient?"

The machine even tilted its head to the side, clearly not perceiving the situation. Viktor thought he could get away with just ignoring it, but it seemed that it wouldn´t be enough to get out of there. So, he rather answered and hope that it would be something that will lead to the actual conversation rather than killing him on the spot.

"Conditions for what? And speaking of that, who gave you the right to stole my first kiss?"

The machine responded only after a while, the tone still monotonous, expressionless.

"/Answer/ I don´t do this because I like you. This is a.. mistake. Yes, a mistake."

It placed a hand on Viktor´s chest and continued.

"/Confirmation/ Person´s temperature and pulse do not react."

Viktor breathed out silently. If it was capable of reading his physiological reaction, the probability of being recognized as an enemy after lying was very high.

"/Question/ Did not feel any sexual arousal from this machine, because the machine lacks.. charm?"

Viktor gulped down. The machine resembled a young boy, maybe one or two years younger than him. But the appearance was disturbed by a shining disc placed on its head and, what Viktor just noted, two flexible wires coming from somewhere behind the boy´s back. Still lying in the dirt and being covered by a naked man in his teen years was an ungrateful position by itself, but he cleared his throat while thinking about the most appropriate answer.

"Being completely objective, I think you are very attractive. But to arouse me, it would be best if we were the same race. Also, you are a bit young for me to think about it that way. Anyway, why did you.. uhm, chose me?"

"/Answer/ I want to understand the special language of human."

Viktor could do nothing more than to repeat the question, helpless. The machine nodded and continued.

"/Confirmation/ A special language known as the 'Heart'. I heard this language requires skin-to-skin contact. Ex-Machinas do not have.. Heart."

So this is how it was.

Viktor was frantically thinking about what should he do referring to his current position. According to what Ex-Machina told him, they had their eyes on humans for some time now. Spied on them, to be correct. And other races probably as well. And just to think about that one Ex-Machina could wipe out the colony with a single blow... He closed his eyes and adjusted his breathing. It shouldn´t be hard to deceive something without a heart.

"/Request/ Undergo procreation with this machine."

"I refuse," he said immediately. The line needed to be drawn at some point. But to not anger the machine, he quickly went with an excuse. "I know that your race is linked together in one cluster.. Sorry, but I´m not an exhibitionist."

"/Negative/ This unit was relieved from the cluster."

That actually surprised Viktor, but he gave the special attention not to let it be seen on his face.

"Why is that?"

"/Answer/ This machine tried to analyze if Ex-Machinas have a heart, soul, or self. Failure of theories led to contradicting results and the machine had been abandoned."

So, basically, he is broken. What would be the next step?

Surprisingly, the machine finally let go of his body and sat to the ground next to him.

"/Proposal/ A game would be carried out. /Open/ Game_001 Chess."

The machine straightened up its arm and unbelievably, from the palm started to arise a familiar black-and-white game board.

"Wait-", he started but the creature continued.

"/Request/ If this unit wins, take it with you to the colony to initiate reproductive behaviour."

"...and if I win?"

"/Answer/ You will bring the machine to your colony to initiate reproductive behaviour."

"How is that any different?!" snapped Viktor but quickly forced himself to calm down. "Errm.. I would actually like to change the conditions. If I win, you will release me and not follow me to the colony."

The man just nodded and continued creating the game pieces.

"/Confirmation/ Unless my conditions change, I agree."

Viktor grinned slightly and his eyes shone in a quiet challenge.

"No, no. I meant your conditions have to change as well. You see, blindly undergoing the reproduction won´t help you to understand a 'Heart'."

Was it even possible to induce a state of confusion in Ex-Machina? Viktor wasn´t sure, but the eyes of the machine really widened as it asked.

"/Question/ How to.. understand?"

"Heart isn´t something that can be materialized. You can comprehend it only with mutual understanding.. If you would stay by my side, you will be able to do it eventually."

Viktor kept still as the machine scanned him with its artificial irises from head to his toes, clearly looking for any signs of lying. But it was useless since he hadn´t said a single lie. Finally, the yellow eyes looked away and their owner only said simply.

"/Confirmation/ Then, let´s begin the game."

\--

"Aah, how come did I lose?", said Viktor dramatically after 24th move.

Of course, he had predicted this outcome. To hope he would win a game playing against a robot-like mind was futile. That was why he proposed the conditions favoring the one that lost.

"/Question/ Why do you exhibit such a deep regret?"

Viktor winced. Did it see through his act to his true thoughts..? Impossible.

The machine gave one more examining look into Viktor´s empty eyes.

"/Conclusion/ The existence of a person´s 'heart' is confirmed. There is value to continue the analyses."

"Anyway," Viktor coughed in a mere attempt to change the topic, "I haven´t even introduced myself yet. I am Viktor. What about you?"

"/Answer/ Y_025UU_r147I."

"_That_ is a name?"

"/Answer/ It´s the identification code for this unit."

"No, that won´t do. If you want to enter the colony, you will need a human name. How about we chose only the letters from that code? How was it again?"

The machine repeated it and Viktor joined the letters in the final result.

"So.. Yuuri. How is that? And now we need to do something with your tone. You can´t speak like that. Just pretend.. uhm.. that you are a survivor of the war. Timid, quiet. You won´t talk much as you are traumatized. Can you do something like that?"

The machine nodded and a few clicking sounds could be heard. Then, he slowly lifted his gaze and once again looked at Viktor.

"Is this.. okay?"

The change was unbelievable and Viktor almost opened up his mouth in surprise. Yuuri´s voice was now pleasant, albeit a bit shy. Besides the various wires protruding from his body, no one would believe he is _not_ an actual human. The machine kept watching him and Viktor had to clear his throat once again.

"Uhm.. yes, it is. Now about clothes.. you can´t run around like this. I think I have here..," he started to look for his bag. He always carried some extra scarfs and clothes because of the Black Ash.

"Here, take this," he took out a hoodie and giant scarf and reached out to Yuuri. "Put this on. Especially your head must be covered because of your eyes and that disc. Listen, never allow anyone to see your body. That would bring only troubles."

"I understand. You are the only one allowed to see it."

Viktor almost got red, but it was better than nothing. What a troublesome gift he decided to bring along.

\--

"We´re here," announced Yuuri after dropping Viktor to the ground. Luckily, it at least lowered its speed and height, but Viktor still ended up with bruises. But this was the only option since his horse bit off the rope and ran away after Yuuri´s sudden appearance in the Elvish ruins.

"Those wires.. I will get you some trousers after we got there, but until then, can you just hide it somewhere?"

"No, this is Yuuri´s source of power. Nerves connected to the Elemental particles.."

"Okay then," sighed Viktor and headed towards the colony. "We´ll just say it´s a fashion decoration or something like that."

Of course, Yuuri caused quite a commotion even when he said nothing more than his name. Viktor quickly spilled out the made-up story about his village destroyed and finding him in the ruins while accusing his runaway horse of his late arrival. It seemed to convince the majority of the citizens. Only Phichit got super-excited as always and didn´t give them a break until Viktor managed to grab Yuuri and almost run to his room, slamming the door behind them. There, he let the machine go and almost fell to the bed, exhausted. Thankfully, someone put dinner on his table. It was just some dried-up cheese, berries and dry bread, but right now it seemed to him like the best food on earth. Greedily, he pulled the plate in and started eating.

"What are you doing..?"

Viktor froze in the movement.

"Ah, right.. you see, we humans must eat to live. So, just suit yourself in the meantime."

He continued eating but after another couple of minutes, the machine turned back to him.

"Viktor.. let´s play a game."

"What?" he asked, again with the bread half-way to his mouth.

Yuuri pointed to the maps rolling on his working table. And what was worse, he somehow managed to discover his old chessboard, cleverly hidden behind the books on the shelf. He gulped down, food suddenly bitter on his tongue and put away the plate.

"No. This is just for kids that are too bored to do anything else."

"Why?"

"Because reality differs from the game and I´m not a child anymore. There is no point to do it now."

"And if there is..? If you beat Yuuri, I´ll give you the intel you want."

"Intel?"

"Why the Great War has started.. the factors to end it.. and such."

Viktor frowned. Was there even a point to think about such things? The war was endless. And if it could be ended, it would already happen long ago. And for humans, it was definitely impossible. So even if he _would_ tell him - it was useless. Futile.

But still..

He pointed the fork at Yuuri.

"The only thing I´m interested in.. is the survival of humans. So, if I win, you will give anything you know to me. The Ex-Machinas' knowledge, mathematics, technology."

"Okay," replied Yuuri, looking slightly regretful.

"And if I lose?", asked Viktor who didn´t forget also about this option.

"In exchange.. I want to understand the human heart. Viktor´s understanding of it. And.. I want him to have a mutual understanding with Yuuri. It´s.. difficult to express with words."

"No, I think I get what you mean," said Viktor and moved from the bed to the table. Yuuri was already sitting there, battered board in front of him.

He sighed and let him made the first move.

They played for a while. Viktor set up some simple tricks and even managed to corner Yuuri with a couple of well-placed "Checks". But Yuuri was Ex-Machina, of course, so he just simply moved the pieces to another location and the game went on.

How many strategies can one use until all of the options are already used? In theory, the number should be unlimited. Just try to calculate the unlimited, you robot..! Viktor didn´t realize when did his fatigue leave him and his sense sharpen. Suddenly-

"Viktor, you are smiling."

"...What?"

Surprised by those words, Viktor had to touch his mouth only to realize that it was.. a truth.

Yuuri moved his bishop as if nothing happened and continued with his nonchalant voice.

"In games.. Viktor is not so isolated. But.. the ability of humans to survive in this world, from the biological point of view.. it is unusual. And from that reason, Yuuri wants to know Viktor´s 'heart'."

Viktor didn´t know when or how, but he definitely heard something broke within him. Before he could even realize what is going on, he was already the one sitting on the Ex-Machina´s body, pressing it to the ground and the point of the knife he always carried by himself was already piercing through the artificial skin on the neck.

"You can all go to hell. You have no idea, how many people had died so far, how many people died by MY OWN HANDS-"

As if this robot-like thing could even remotely understand the feelings of those left behind..!

Yuuri squirmed and his yellow eyes shone under all those hairs and hoodie cape.

"So-sorry.."

Before Viktor could stop him, he reached out his hand and pressed his palm slightly on Viktor´s cheek.

"To trigger this reaction.. cry.. Yuuri said something horrible, probably."

The machine´s sight fell on its bare chest popping from under the clothes and he used his other hand to pick up a fork from the ground. Then he carefully opened up one part of his chest and Viktor could see blinking wires.

"If you use it to stab here, Yuuri will die. Die..? No, that is not correct. The repair will be impossible."

They stayed like this for a while, Yuuri´s figure reflecting in the artificial light shimmering at Viktor´s face.

Finally, he slowly put the knife back in the pocket and get off the body under him. He had already killed 48 people - 48 people that trusted him, gave their lives in his hands - so one more shouldn´t bother him.. but still.

"..Time to sleep," he murmured and dragged himself to the bed.

"I´m sorry..", he again heard a timid voice from behind him.

He didn´t turn around.

"Don´t you leave my sight. If you by any chance would want to harm anyone in the colony.."

"Uhm."

He heard it slowly to walk across the room until the movements stopped and he was mercifully drifted to the sleep.

_Human 'heart'.. I would like to understand it, too._

\--

"Good morning, Viktor! I hope you slept well-"

The knocking on the door was replaced by the creak, only to be followed by a bang a second after.

"Sorry! Take your time, and then come to breakfast!"

And Viktor could hear only quick steps in the distance.

He frowned and opened up his eyes, his sleep now definitely interrupted. Bizzare as it was, Phichit´s visit wasn´t the strangest thing he was confronted with today. Because the first thing he saw was Yuuri lying by his side, looking at him, his yellow eyes immovable.

"Uhm.. what are you doing here?"

"Viktor said.. don´t leave his sight.. but Viktor had already closed his eyes, so.."

The machine was clearly unsure of how to continue.

"It just meant 'do not leave this place'. You understand now?"

But before Yuuri could reply, Phichit´s head appeared in the room once again.

"I was just thinking if Yuuri doesn´t want to bath, perhaps. He could shake off some dust and bad memories.."

Viktor quickly glanced at the man next to him, but Yuuri already covered himself with the blanket.

"Uhm.. Viktor said he was the only one allowed to see Yuuri´s body.."

That definitely left Phichit speechless and he only backed out and closed the door again.

Viktor sighed and then rather turned back to the body in his bed rather than to think about all Phichit´s teasing that was certainly awaiting him.

"I´ll rather come with you so it wouldn´t look suspicious. _Can_ you even bath with all that stuff attached to your body?"

"Yes. My body is anti-water, anti-bullet, anti-dust, anti-demons, anti-explosion.. But why waste human´s precious resources of water.. Yuuri doesn´t understand."

Viktor´s eyes widened for a while when he realized that Yuuri perhaps really tries to respect the situation of humans in this colony.

"But it will look weird if you won´t do any of stuff people normally do. And eating - you have to eat, at least a little. It won´t affect your body, will it?"

"It won´t. It will decompose. And because of that, it´s pointless."

"Then, I will just share with you something from my plate. That way, nobody will notice and the amount of food won´t decrease."

"Yuuri agrees.. now, to the bathroom. This unit is self-cleaning, but there are still some parts I can´t.. never done it before by myself."

Viktor almost spat out the water he just sipped from his bottle standing next to the bed.

"Okay, okay.. just go."

A few minutes after that he was already standing on the wet ground, crouching next to the cauldron. He carefully took out a stone from the burning ash with iron pliers and dropped it to the water, avoiding the hot steam to hit his eyes. Immediately, the temperature in the room rose by another few degrees.

That was how human bathed; but since Ex-Machinas don´t have any sweat glands, Viktor was forced to wash Yuuri´s back with a cloth soaked in warm water. Albeit involuntarily, he was still amazed by the perfection of the artificial skin, the finesse and complexity of the whole body before him.

Maybe only to break the silence, Yuuri´s head turned to him slightly and he asked.

"Viktor, want to play a game?"

"Here?? Why?"

"Yuuri is.. bored."

Viktor gasped from surprise when he reached out to the hoodie left nearby and took out that old chessboard.

He grinned bitterly. Of course, he had to have this intention from the start. With a sigh, he already took out a white pawn and put it on the board.

"It´s your turn now," and he again came back to soak the cloth more.

"Yuuri wants to understand your 'heart', Viktor," stated Yuuri bluntly while making a move. "But I can´t seem to find a way to do it without hurting you.. Sorry."

Viktor winced when he remembered how he yesterday almost cut Yuuri´s throat in half.

"I´m sorry, too. It was an emotional reaction, you know. Besides, it would solve nothing if I hit you."

"Do you wish to hit me?"

"No," Viktor sighed and put away the cloth. "I´m just trying to make a point."

Yuuri kept looking at the board and moved another pawn.

".. I don´t know what to do," he said finally.

Viktor was looking at very unsure Ex-Machina. The thought already came to his mind once, but this time he was almost sure. Yuuri had to be _broken_ in some way. And that led to him being abandoned from the cluster. It was only natural.

"Did someone order you to analyze the 'heart'?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"It was.. my own judgment, own interest. On the other hand, I can´t feel.. I mean, Viktor..why?"

Confused, Viktor quickly made another move and reacted.

"What- are you asking _me_ about that?"

"/Contradiction/ ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-"

With steam coming out of its head, the disc attached on Yuuri´s hair started blinking crazily until something literally puffed and Viktor had to cough. But the steam quickly dispersed and he was again met only with those yellow eyes.

"/Conclusion/ It looks like Yuuri doesn´t want to go back to the cluster."

"It seems?"

"Yes. And checkmate," he pointed to the board and Viktor groaned.

"Look at you.. talking to me so that I couldn´t concentrate? One more time."

Yuuri just nodded and started to reposition the game pieces.

\--

How long has it been since Yuuri came into the colony? Viktor could estimate it only approximately because they didn´t have a proper calendar, but it had to be around a year already. And still, he felt like only a few days have passed since their encounter.

"Hey, is there any God of Games?", he asked one quiet afternoon while playing chess with Ex-Machina comfortably seated at the other side of his bed.

"There is.. but, currently, there is none."

Viktor frowned.

"Is it only speculation?"

"..I don´t know. Checkmate."

Viktor just added another line on the cardboard hanging above his bed.

"Let´s take a break, shall we? I need to work on something for a bit."

He stood up and moved to the work desk, sitting heavily on the chair.

There was a place that took his interest a year ago. He was still waiting for an opportunity to return there, but times were bad - the number of horses declined rapidly and it would take months to get there on foot. He studied the map with such concentration that he didn´t even notice Yuuri standing right next to him who pointed his finger to the circled spot on the paper.

"That is where we first met, Viktor."

"Hm? Oh, you´re right."

"You want to visit it?"

"Of course, but.." He simply explained to him the reasons why is that such a problem.

"I can take you. Remember like the first time, we also flew all the way to the colony.."

Viktor´s eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that. After all, a lot has happened during the past year.

"We´ll leave immediately. Go find Phichit for me."

Just a minute after Viktor managed to pack the few of his belongings to the small pouch, Yuuri returned with his stepbrother. Viktor quickly explained him the situation and although Phichit wasn´t excited by that, he couldn´t complain much. Viktor was the leader of the colony, after all.

"Okay, we´re out. Let´s go.. Yuuri."

The machine quickly stood up by his side while passing by the older man standing in the door. Yuuri didn´t know why, but some kind of warmness started to spread through his body, almost reaching the point when his mind would evaluate it as another error in the system.

But maybe, it was just because this was the first time Viktor called him by his name.

\--

"So this is the destroyed city of the Elfs, huh."

Even ruined, the city was still emitting that kind of noble spirit typical for Elvish race. Viktor and Yuuri were carefully looking through dust, looking for anything valuable. Trees and vines were all around them, partly covering them from the Black Ash. Finally, they reached something resembling a library. The shelves were burned and no book remained complete, but Viktor quickly started picking up at least scraps of paper and put them in his pouch.

"You can read Elvish language?" asked Yuuri who was also crouching and helping him.

"Dwarf´s, Elvish, Fairy's, Werebeast's.. you can choose."

Yuuri´s eyes widened.

"So much?"

"The intel has no value unless you can´t understand it," Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "Only thanks to these papers people were able to understand the nature, language, and habits of almost every race."

His sight hardened and Yuuri could understand even the unspoken words: _Don´t underestimate humans._

After that, they managed to find a vast place with two massive pillars in the center. Viktor soon found out that the writing is encrypted and was able to decipher only "Aká Si Anse". None of them had any idea what it could mean. Eventually, Viktor decided to leave the city as there was nothing more he could gain from the ruins. But during their time inside a Death Storm started rampaging outside what had basically imprisoned them in the place. Yuuri´s body was able to decontaminate Black Ash in a way it wouldn´t hurt him; but Viktor, naturally, had no such ability.

Sitting at the cold stairs and bored, Viktor knew there was only one solution on how to kill those long hours before the storm vanishes.

"Yuuri, tell me.. you did bring that old chessboard with you, didn´t you?"

Yuuri put a hand in his pocket and, almost guilty, passed him the exact thing Viktor was asking for.

"I´m sorry.."

"I don´t blame you, okay? Why don´t we play a game? There is nothing better to do, anyway. Unlike you, I can´t go out right now."

He started to position the pawn when he realized that he had lost already for 180-times in the past year. Viktor kept records about it in his notebook so he could tell it exactly. Forget the win, even draw was impossible when you play against Ex-Machina.

It seemed that Yuuri was thinking about the same because his hand froze over a white pawn.

"Viktor, you can´t win.. but yet, you keep fighting. Why?"

Viktor grinned and suggested him to continue with the game.

"Why would I give up? Wasn´t it you who promised to give me all of his knowledge if I win?"

"Liar.. you couldn´t have possibly not noticed.. that I already gave you all the intelligence you wanted."

Now Viktor sensed a sharp sting of guilt in his insides. Even if he didn´t ask him to, Yuuri´s knowledge proved to be crucial for the colony. With his help, the accuracy of measuring tools and detection of the enemy improved drastically and he even managed to tune out Phichit´s telescope in a way no ordinary human could.

"Well.. that´s true," he replied and rather focused on the game.

"You know.. I understand. A little," started Yuuri again while his quiet voice was interrupted by blowing wind. "Current conditions on the surface.. they are unfavorable for humans. The fact that you exist is aberration.. or rather, it is an accomplishment. It is possible because of your heart, your will. Despite everything, humanity as a whole would survive. But it seems you refuse to accept it. Why is that, Viktor?"

Viktor kept looking at the board for a while. Just as he thought, Yuuri still couldn´t understand it. Namely, the price to be paid for this thing you could call a 'life'.

"Then, you tell me. What is the point of surviving when you live in a place like this? You can just run, or hide like a mouse before the cat.. and then what? What else could do you? To save two persons, one have to be killed; for saving four persons, two had to be killed.. For how long will this repeat? Tell me, Yuuri.. what should I do?"

His sight was met with those familiar yellow eyes and Yuuri slowly, very slowly put his palm on Viktor´s chest.

"I.. don´t know. What does your heart tell you?"

"I," Viktor heard himself saying, "honestly don´t know, too. My heart stopped talking.. long ago."

"Then.. what do you wish?"

"What do I wish..?" It was an unknown, forgotten world to him and Viktor had to look away to fully comprehend it. Yuuri was probably the only one who ever asked him about that.

"Whatever it is, I´ll help you," Yuuri´s voice again echoed in the silence between them. "I´ll stay by your side until you understand it again. Is that okay with you..?"

Astonished, Viktor could only nod. For a while, they kept looking at each other and Viktor just now realized that Yuuri´s eyes are more of a golden than yellow, and that his hair will keep sticking from under the hoodie no matter how he will try to adjust the cape.

And then, Yuuri´s eyes again fell on the chessboard and he again heard that one word.

"Checkmate, Viktor."

He huffed and put his head to his palms. Again..?

"You know, Yuuri.. one could say that you should at least gave me a chance to make it the draw. You know, to read the air a little."

Yuuri tilted his head to the side and confused expression appeared on his face.

"Did the climatic conditions change somehow?"

He looked so startled that Viktor had to smile. He really wasn´t a human, after all.

He let out a short laugh, surprised by its loudness.

"No," he replied. "They haven´t."

After the storm ended, they could finally leave the place. Finding themselves standing on the vast space, Viktor couldn´t help but look around. The Black Ash, usually covering the ground was gone, blown away by the wind. Moreover, there was something colorful swirling in the air. By a closer look, Viktor realized those are _petals_ \- probably from the plants that had been silently growing in the ruins.

"It´s beautiful," echoed right next to him and Viktor felt he would use the same word.

"Yuuri," he turned around to the men by his left. "Tell me. Tell me the purpose of this war and how to end it."

Yuuri nodded and pointed to the nearby tree. They still had time to spare until they return to the colony; so Viktor stepped out and followed the figure before him.

"So.. the Throne of the sole God and 'Star Cup'."

The title of 'Sole God' bestowed upon the winner of war; and the device that had the absolute control about everything - a 'Star Cup'.

This was the reason and purpose behind the Great War.

"Say, Yuuri. Was there also some other method?"

The man gave him the startled look and shook his head. Viktor couldn´t help himself but grin from the excitement. Even Yuuri, as strong as he is, didn´t notice something so simple?

"I think that the two of us can do some interesting things in this world."

Yuuri nodded, but his eyes kept examining something on Viktor.

"What is it?"

"Those eyes.. it´s a good look, Viktor. Or rather.. I meant I like the way they look at me right now," and - smiled. It was a smile that could make one forget that Yuuri wasn´t human.

\--

Unfortunately, the time of peace the colony was enjoying for the last couple of months was quickly coming to its end. One day, Phichit discovered with his telescope a unit of Dragonia heading their way with Dwarf´s fleets following them. The battle in the air between two enemy races started unexpectedly and with way more weapons than everyone estimated. When the first bombs already started to destroy the colony surroundings, Viktor gave an order for evacuation and vanished in his room, leaving everything to Phichit. He knew his brother is more competent as anyone for saving as many lives as it was possible.

Finally, Phichit slammed the door in his room.

"Viktor, here you are. We must leave immediately-"

He stopped, startled. Viktor was crouching on the ground, some piece of paper firmly in his hand and his silver hair were covering face with a mad expression.

"Just how much.. how much-", he yelled, hitting the fists in the ground.

"Stop it!" Phichit jumped to his brother and grabbed his hand. "You-you did enough already, Viktor. Just leave the rest to me, okay? I promise I will take care of everything. Just.. don´t hurt yourself any longer."

And to his surprise, Viktor really stopped and straightened up, looking somewhere behind the door.

"You managed to write it down, Yuuri?"

Phichit quickly turned around only to see him stepping out of the doors´ shadow.

"Yes."

"Great. So, congratulations, Phichit. You are now officially the head of the colony."

"Wait.. what?" asked the older man, confused, but Viktor didn´t give him the luxury of time. He stepped towards him and put him a bunch of papers in his arms.

"Here is the location of the new colony. I checked it out and it should be safe. Just don´t use the underground tunnels. So.. good luck and do your best!"

"WAIT!" yelled Phichit and only now took the full attention of two figures that were already almost at the door. "What about me and the rest the campers? What should we do?"

"Phichit," interrupted him Viktor, already fastening the pouch on his belt. "If I didn´t trust you could do it, I would never leave the colony. But believe me when I say that everything will be alright. Because from now on, nobody would die. And, of course, I will keep in touch whenever there would be a proper option for it."

Viktor even smiled, looked at him and then gestured to Yuuri to step out of the door. Almost departed, they heard the last of Phichit´s questions.

"You two.. what in the world are you planning?"

Viktor stopped and turned back to him, as well as Yuuri. Just now Phichit noticed some kind of strange tails protruding from his body.. or were that _wires_? He saw blue eyes that were shining with determination and spotted something small and wooden in his hands. It resembled a chessboard.

And just for a moment, Phichit noticed a glimpse of the original Viktor he met all those years back - with all of his naivety, boldness and fiery.

"Don´t worry, brother. Just a simple game."


	4. 1 + 1 = No Fear

Viktor looked around the faces behind the table that were watching him silently.

From 2000 people, 200 managed to survive the battle above their heads and reach their new home. And from those, 187 people were currently able to fight. And those 187 faces gathered today on Phichit´s order in the biggest cave they could find to listen to his words.

He breathed in, and again out. Fully-concentrated on his goal, Viktor transferred his attention to the people around him.

"I´m tired of waiting for the end that might never come," he started. "It seems that the current war is focused on the opportunity to win the Throne of the Sole God; but for humans, it really doesn´t matter which of the enemies will end up as a victor. And I think it´s about time to face it - in this world, there is no hope. So, we have no other choice than to create it with our own hands. There is one method to do it. It´s absurd, insane and stupid, certainly. But hear me out.

Everyone in this room is already dead. We no longer exist in this world - we are 'Ghosts'. We are the ones that don´t interest anyone. But even if we are not recognized we will keep going forward, carrying a legacy. Because that´s the proof we are still existing in this world. Just like a ghost, fool and outsmart your opponent. Deceive him, play the weak or coward. And then - win. Obtain the single victory - the end of the Great War. Because this world is just a game, isn´t it? The Gods are doing whatever they want in the search of the Star Cup; they are just enjoying the game. So, why shouldn´t we create our own rules?"

He interrupted his speech for a second and grabbed Yuuri´s hand who was standing right next to him.

"[Rule 1] No one should be killed."

_Because the human heart doesn´t wish for murder._

"[Rule 2] No one should be allowed to die."

_The human heart doesn´t want anyone to die._

"[Rule 3] No one must be perceived."

_If you are perceived, you will die._

"[Rule 4] No matter the method, it´s not illegal."

_If you are not perceived, you can use any trick as possible._

"[Rule 5] No one cares about their rules."

_The human heart doesn´t care about their twisted games._

"[Rule 6] Anything that opposes the above shall be considered a defeat."

_Human heart gains nothing from a victory where violence is a king._

Viktor let Yuuri go and leaned with his hands on the table before him.

"I don´t need to tell you that if we fail, it will be our annihilation. Guarantees are.. well, none. We are Ghosts, and Ghosts don´t speak. If we win, it won´t be talked about or remain in any records. But you know.. if we really manage to win this crazy game.. we can die proudly knowing that we lived cooler than anyone else!"

Viktor stopped for a second and this time bowed his head and whispered.

"Everyone who wants to start such a game should remain in the room. The rest.."

He waited for a moment and again traveled his sight across the room. With him and Yuuri, 187 people were waiting in silence for his orders. In other words, zero withdrawers.

"You know.. I really thought you were a bit more clever than this, but.."

He still had to smile for himself.

_Thank you, everyone._

"Okay. Let´s get started then," he turned back to the rest of Ghosts with a big grin on his face and flame in the eyes.

The ones that didn´t exist took the first step to end this war once and for all.

\--

As the meeting finished and Viktor decided to steal himself a few hours of sleep, Yuuri accomplished him to his room as always. He sat on the edge of the bed while Viktor fell to the sheets, not even untying his boots.

"Hey, Viktor. As expected.. I still don´t understand the human heart."

When no answer came, he continued.

"Each of your plans has less than 1% probability of success.. and thinking about the situation where all of them were to succeeded is logically a zero. And yet, everyone was so excited.. so sure that humans will win the Great War."

Finally, Viktor´s blue eyes glanced at him from under his silver hair.

"Yuuri, imagine throwing a dice. The probability of a six coming out is one in six. If you repeat it then it will turn to one in thirty-six.. more or less. Is that correct?"

"Yes," nodded Yuuri while tugging the sleeves of his now worn-out hoodie. "And that´s why.."

"So, I´ll tell you something. This calculation is _wrong_. Try to look at it this way. If six is the only result by which you win, all other numbers mean you lost. So, the probability is now one in two."

"But that´s.. illogical."

Yuuri still had to think as Ex-Machina. But if you calculate it from Viktor´s point of view..

"And now, the second mistake. I throw a dice and six comes out for the first time. And then I do it for ten thousand times in a row.. What will happen?"

Yuuri´s mechanical brain calculated rapidly.

"Distribution errors occur and variability increases.. the probability is not one in six anymore.. Rather-"

"Right. And now imagine that something that is not supposed to exist - us - alter the dice in a way it won´t give anything but six. "

Yuuri´s eyes widened, the machinery behind his artificial irises almost visible in the dim room.

"You are talking about manipulation of the variables.."

"That´s it. The strategy of Ghosts - to manipulate battles without drawing attention and within the range of the error. As such, the result is impossible to predict. Basically, this is what we call cheating. Quite interesting, don´t you think?"

Yuuri took his time to answer but eventually he turned back to Viktor.

"If humans will win, it will be a miracle. The success would be a distortion to the probability theory."

Viktor smiled into the pillow while turning his head to Yuuri.

"Well, yeah. Anything can happen. Want me to show it to you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Viktor leaned on his elbow and put a hand in his pocket.

"/Question/ What are the odds that I will propose to you here and now?"

Yuuri set up a confused look on his face and blinked twice but answered regardless.

"The intention of the question is unclear.. approximately near zero."

"Well then, you missed. Marry me, Yuuri."

And with those words, he revealed a small box on his palm, already opened. A ring was shining inside, simple with a gem embedded in the middle.

"In the probability theory, there is no zero."

Yuuri looked at the box, the ring and Viktor´s blue eyes. He had no idea what to do next.

"I want an explanation. 'Marriage' should be a contract between humans that will turn the relationship into breeding.."

Viktor´s face gained a slightly red expression as he gestured him to stop.

"No, no, nothing like that. I simply want you to stay by my side."

"I am by your side."

"It´s not in _that_ meaning.. it´s more like a partner for the rest of life!"

"Partner," repeated Yuuri, "Companion. Also.. a spouse?"

"Ahh, that´s it! I meant it as a spouse."

"But," something was still bugging Yuuri even though he didn´t know what exactly that is, "Yuuri is Ex-Machina.. I am unable to breed.. and also, a different race.."

"I don´t care about it, damn it!"

"Still.. it´s impossible," came the answer from Yuuri who suddenly averted his face from Viktor, looking to the ground. When the silence continued, Viktor carefully set the box aside next to him and gently touched Yuuri´s shoulder.

"Yuuri?"

He couldn´t know about the internal fight Yuuri was battling right now. A recurring image within his circuits; the image of a young boy with ash hair and patterned board in his hand. It kept returning over and over.

"It´s not possible because.. I´m the one who destroyed your hometown, Viktor."

With a trembling voice, he managed to turn back to the man behind him.

To his surprise, he was greeted by those familiar blue eyes. Albeit sad, they were still as kind as anytime only the two of them were together. The usual hardness he knew when he looked at Viktor´s face hidden behind a scarf and goggles was gone now.

"Yuuri.. I knew that already. Somehow, I always knew. And when you asked me for a chess game, I was sure. But I still fell for you regardless."

He took his hand and continued, Yuuri´s skin soft under his touch.

"Look, nothing will change the fact that you wiped out my home. But if it didn´t happen, we would probably never even have met. It is what it is. We can sugarcoat it as many as we want.. but it won´t change anything. Humans are just that kind of beings. Even if they clench their teeth, they will definitely continue forward. And that´s why you probably took interest in me, perhaps..?"

Viktor smiled and took off the cape of the hoodie Yuuri was wearing all the time. He had rarely seen his raven hair and the disc attached to them that was slowly pulsing in yellow color. His room was the only safe place to do it.

"No matter the past, in the present, you´re here with me. And I want to stay like this also in the future. Humans call it 'forever'."

Still holding Yuuri´s hand, he lifted it slightly and took out the ring from the box.

"If you´re with me, I want to continue living, even in such a world. When we´re together, no matter the hardship, we´ll challenge it together. With you by my side, I want to smile."

By saying those words, he carefully slipped the ring on Yuuri´s finger and then took him by his hand, revealing the gem. It was bright yellow just like Yuuri´s eyes.

"So, will you throw logic aside and follow that road with me? As my husband, that is."

Yuuri couldn´t stop looking once at his hand, once at Viktor´s gentle face. He was Ex-Machina, he wasn´t build to have _feelings_. But somehow, they appeared and that almost kicked him on his knees. It was very strange, and unknown, and-

He, who doesn´t even possess a breathing device, had to hold a breath.

Yuuri suppressed the chain of errors running in the background of his mind. The logic was probably contradictive at this point.

"I see.. I´m not feeling worthy, but please, Viktor.. always, always - please let me stay by your side forever.."

And he let Viktor wipe away the tear from his cheek.

\--

When they returned to the colony, Phichit´s keen eyes immediately discovered that something changed between them. And because it was Phichit, he kept punching into Viktor´s arm (couldn´t really reach his shoulders) until his stepbrother had to finally spit out the news. Phichit´s grey eyes widened when hearing about it and then he just sighed, smiled and sat on the edge of Viktor´s bed. The owner of said bed just scratched the back of his head and kept standing in the dim light of the night lamp.

"I guess there is no point in hiding it from you any longer, huh.."

"What?" asked Phichit blatantly. "If you are talking about how Yuuri isn´t human, I know that already - or do you mean something else?"

Viktor winced. Keeping his Ex-Machina body hidden was a top priority when Yuuri was present in the colony. So how..?

As if reacting to his thoughts, Phichit explained it.

"I realized it the moment you brought him home. When I shook his hand, the sensation wasn´t as it should be.. his aura didn´t resemble a human at all."

"But," Viktor was kind of in a loss of words, "if you knew _why_ didn´t you say anything?"

Phichit dedicated him an understanding smile and for a second Viktor again felt like that young brother this man had desperately wished for.

"It was someone _you_ chose, right? I would never waver about your judgment and loyalty to the colony. I know you too well for that, Viktor."

He stood up and adjusted his everpresent goggles.

"Well, congratulations, of course. But I still think that the ceremony would be nice. You know, to make it official."

Now Viktor had to disagree. Yes, he was grateful to Phichit for keeping a secret about Yuuri, and for many other things, actually.. but this was over the line, wasn´t it? Planning a wedding in the war times? It sounded insane.

"Phichit, I don´t think it´s necessary-"

But his words were cut off even before finishing the sentence.

"What I meant was a simple ceremony with just the three of us. I can be the ministrant.."

Viktor already took a breath for finishing his argument when he was again interrupted -.this time by Yuuri who just went back from the routine check of the colony´s surroundings. He was standing at the door; his voice shy, but clear.

"I want it.. I want to become your official husband, Viktor."

And with that, it was decided.

It took a few more days but Phichit successfully found some hideout in which they could perform the ceremony. It was only logical not to do it in the colony - the fewer knew about Yuuri´s true nature, the better.

Now the three of them were standing in a surprisingly scenic cave illuminated by candles. A small pound was nearby, reflecting the light on the moist walls. Viktor and Yuuri stood against each other, holding hands and Phichit was smiling at both of them. He even trimmed his hair for this occasion and managed to get both of them in the bath beforehand.

"So," he cleared his throat and started, looking at Viktor. "Husband Viktor, do you swear to marry Yuuri, to walk together, to support him and love him to the very end?"

Viktor smiled for himself and then gave a loving sight to the man in front of him.

"I swear."

Phichit turned his head slightly to the other side and continued.

"And now, husband Yuuri. Do you swear to marry Viktor, to walk together, to support him and love him-"

"I swear."

Phichit´s blinked twice as he was interrupted but Yuuri continued, his eyes determined and fixed on Viktor.

"My existence.. I´m giving it all to the Viktor who gave me a heart. I certainly won´t let him die. We will stay together until the end.. I swear."

They kept standing like that for a while until Phichit silently, almost timidly coughed and they looked back at him. He was smiling at each of them with something in his hands. By a closer look, Viktor realized it was a stone: a middle-sized gem with a pale-blue color. Viktor had no idea where did Phichit got it, but it was evident that it had been carefully adjusted and polished. It had to take weeks to make it into the final form.

"I was thinking.. since you are virtually nonexistent, there will be no official document about this ceremony. But if you carve your names into this stone, I will keep it by myself. That way, we will always stay together - because we are a family now. So, what do you say?"

He reached out his hand, passing them the gem and a small chisel. Viktor noticed Phichit´s full name was already carved in there. He was officially adopted by him when Phichit reached adulthood so his surname was the same, but what about Yuuri..?

Again, it was Phichit who saved the day.

"You know, Yuuri.. when humans marry, they accept the surname of the other. So, from this day all of us have the same surname."

Yuuri nodded.

"I understand."

Surprisingly, he was the first one to take both items from Phichit´s hands. He could probably carve his name under ten second by using lasers from his fingertips, but instead, he picked up the suitable place and pinpointed it with the tool.

After a while, the work was done and Phichit carefully put the gem on the clean piece of cloth, wrapped it up and put it in his pouch.

"Now I have not only one, but two adorable younger brothers. I just beg you - please, don´t be reckless and risk too much. I don´t want to lose my family again."

He just now realized his voice was trembling.

"Hey, brother. Did you forget the rules? No one should be killed."

Viktor looked at him with his blue eyes and for the first time, Phichit realized how clear they are.

"We will certainly win this game."

"Count on us.. brother," added Yuuri timidly, but a small smile was visible on his face.

\--

[Phase 1: Warbeasts]

Three Warbeasts were wandering in the forest searching for food. Tonight, they were successful. The scent in the air was promising them a good dinner - and moreover, easy to catch. They smelled a human.

One of the beasts ordered the other two to form a semicircle as they were quietly approaching their prey. When suddenly-

"If you really insist on eating me I can guarantee you nothing but bad taste."

The leader of the group, still hidden in the shrubs, stopped abruptly. He sensed the intensive smell of the Black Ash. And moreover, it was certainly a human.. but the language he spoke was _theirs_.

"I just wanted to warn you," continued the anonym. "The Forest of the Gulf you are using as base.. the Dwarfs will try to turn it into an experimental place for testing the detonation of their bomb. And if you doubt me, go to check this place on the map. But be aware. It´s a weapon of large-scale destruction, E-bomb.. able to annihilate even Old Deus."

The beasts were sniffing the air, looking for any sign of magic or lie. But all in vain - they found nothing.

"It would probably be wise to destroy all materials and equipment you´ll find there, but not the bomb itself. It could explode any time, you know."

Then the leader of beasts heard something small tossed on the ground and the mysterious human simply walked away.

But was it really human...?

The oldest of them carefully sneaked out from the bushes only to found a folded map lying on the dust. He quickly opened it and studied the details for a while. Then, he turned around to the other two Warbeasts and growled.

"Dinner has to wait. We are going to the Forest of the Gulf."

\--

[Phase 2: Elfs]

Nina Clive was just returning to her luxurious residence. The Capital of the Elves slowly became shrouded in the dusk as the night was approaching. When-

"Who is that?"

She immediately recognized an unknown presence at her front porch. Searching magic, verification magic.. and there he is. Sitting and clouded in the tattered clothes, someone was at the stairs.

"Greetings, I allowed myself in."

_A fluent Elf language?_

She frowned and the magic inside her already started to collect energy for the attack. But her logic, her analysis magic quickly prevented it. It wouldn´t be wise to kill your opponent without giving him a chance to explain all of this.. would it?

So, she had no other choice but to simply ask.

"Who are you?"

From some reason, she couldn´t perceive him well. Only the silhouette of his body. He reminded her of the shadow more than a sentient being.

"You can call me 'Ghost' if you want to. Let´s say I´m not your enemy, but also not your ally either."

She kept standing, not moving an inch closer.

"And what business do you have with someone´s house without permission..?"

The Ghost just moved slightly to pull out something from the shadows. He pushed it in front of himself and Nina could now recognize a chessboard.

"How about we play a game? The main prize would be information. If you win, I´ll offer you some; and if you lose, I´ll take it. And to prove that my information is worth of this game, I´ll say just one word and I´m certain you will join me for one match. And that word is.. Aká si Anse."

Nina almost held her breath from surprise. She was one of the creators of Aká Si Anse and its existence was confidential for a few chosen individuals only. She had no idea how could this human pretending to be Ghost even know about it. Nina desperately used all of her searching magic in order to find any, at least _one_ sign of lying. But it was futile and Ghost laughed quietly, only to make her mood worse.

"What if the existence of Aká si Anse would be leaked to the Dwarfs?"

The was when she decided. She _has _to play.

"All right, I´ll play then."

She slowly moved to the stairs and sat opposite to the Ghost. From this close, she barely recognized a face wrapped in bandages and goggles humans commonly wear to protect themselves against Black Ash. There were a few strands of white hair here and there, but she couldn´t say that for certainty.

"So, let´s get started."

They both rose their hands and looked at each other.

"Aschente!"

They started the game, the tension almost palpable in the air. Nina quickly recognized that her opponent is a skillful gamer and her bluffs were predicted long ago. But eventually, the game continued and they could talk freely, albeit carefully. When the Ghost told her about E-bomb, her hand on the knight started to tremble from fury.

"What?!"

"It´s even more powerful than Aká Si Anse and can wipe out the entire continent," continued Viktor with monotonous voice and waited for Nina to finish her move.

"To think that these creatures who live burrowed in the holes created something that surpasses the finest combination of Elvish and spiritual magic.. impossible!"

Viktor just smiled for himself.

_Look who is talking now._

"Checkmate," he declared after a while.

Nina bit her perfect nail impatiently.

"Again."

In the end, they played twelve games. By each loss, Viktor shared some piece of information with the Elf and by each win, he could compare Nina´s intel with the one he already obtained before or correct it when necessary.

Finally, it was time to leave. Viktor took away the chessboard and was ready to walk away when Nina stood up and called after him once again.

"I assume you shared this information with me only, is that so? Because if not.. I´m sure you heard about how Elfs can hold grudges for generations."

No answer came from the stranger and she was left only with watching his back with a smile full of killing intent.

\--

"Viktor, drink this.. quickly!"

Yuuri was pressing him the decontamination tube in his mouth, almost forcing him to open it. It seemed cruel but Yuuri knew that even seconds matter. The more of Black Ash would leave Viktor´s body immediately, the better for him. Viktor gauged, coughed, and tears gushed out from his eyes, but Yuuri didn´t stop until he gave him a signal with his hand. Only then he took out the tube with the black liquid leaking from it and tossed it aside. In such moments he was grateful for his mechanical body - namely that his blood could be used as decontamination liquid.

Viktor was lying on the ground, trying to take away the mask and goggles. Yuuri quickly helped him to sit and just then realized that Viktor´s left hand is terribly burned. And it wasn´t just the hand. After a brief examination, Yuuri could say that by this extension of injuries it was almost miraculous that Viktor came back alive.

Just now, his husband was gritting his teeth in pain, his fist gripped firmly in the cloth of Yuuri´s hoodie. The Black Ash was spreading through his entire body, burning the insides, his soft skin and making his body squirm in convulsions. Even though Yuuri wanted nothing more just to help him to his bed, he knew that it was primarily Viktor´s decision that led to his unhappy state. Yuuri calculated beforehand the lethal dose of Black Ash Viktor would receive if he would spend one hour in the Elvish Capital. However..

"Viktor, you lied to me," he said bitterly, watching his fingers trembling and clenching just a few inches from his body, "you said it would be one hour, but it was more than two hours...!"

What else could he say?

Eventually, Viktor managed to lift up his head a little and the grip of his fist loosened.

"What can I say.. she was stronger than I imagined. I guess you two could have an interesting match together.."

He coughed out and finally stood upright albeit supported by Yuuri.

"To my bed.. I need to rest and think about what to do next.."

Yuuri´s body could easily carry a weight many times higher than of one average human, so he let Viktor lean on him and carefully put him on the sheets.

"That hand.."

Viktor rose it and looked at the burned skin with a bluish tint.

"Yeah.. I don´t think this can be healed. And neither.. the rest of it."

None of them talked for another minute until Viktor asked.

"Hey, Yuuri.. according to you, how much longer I can live with these injuries?"

Yuuri glared at him, his golden eyes hardened.

"I won´t let you die. You have to stay alive until I die..!"

"And how long live Ex-Machina?"

"My time span of durability is 892 years."

"Ah.. I´ll just have to try harder then."

Viktor gave him another look and smiled slightly. In a moment, he was fully asleep.

And Yuuri stayed sitting at the edge of his bed, keeping an eye on him.


	5. 1 ÷ 2 = No Companion

The secret maneuvers of the Ghosts continued for nearly a year. Just as Viktor expected, Elfs allied with the Fairies and Dragonias. On the other side Dwarfs joined their forces with Gigantis and Phantasmas. And against them, the greatest force was represented by Old Deus Artosh who ruled over Flügels. Even Warbeasts, in fear of the E-bomb, emigrated to the West Archipelago. And - what was Viktor´s primary goal - all of these races moved away from human territories.

"So yes.. all of our spies confirm that Dwarfs are leaving their position. Moreover, we found a huge number of villages with survivors. Counting together the total number could reach 8000, but there are currently no places for such a big colony."

"Don´t worry, Phichit. Soon, this world will become vast and peaceful enough for humans to live anywhere they would want to."

Viktor moved his knight with his only remaining hand, waiting for Yuuri to make a move and occasionally glancing over Phichit sitting on the large stone covered by the scarf. He visited them in their hideout from time to time to share the news. But today he seemed to be particularly impatient and when Viktor gave more attention to the game than to him, he almost yelled from frustration-

"Quit joking, Viktor! Do you have any idea how do you _look_ right now?"

Viktor slowly tore his eyes away from the chessboard. Phichit hadn´t seen him in months and well.. it had to be a shocking sight. Aside from his body almost completely wrapped in bandages to avoid infection of the damaged skin, his left hand was missing and he lost sight in one eye. Thankfully, Yuuri´s proper decontamination avoided the necrosis of internal tissue so he could at least eat - albeit only liquid stuff and not too much.

"I know that others are in a similar state, if not worse."

Besides Phichit, Minami also used to show up sometimes. After a while, he stopped coming and Viktor learned only later that he lost his leg in a battle against Warbeast.

"Yes," breathed in Phichit and his eyes were glistening menacingly, "no one has died. _Yet_. But I always have to worry about you - I mean, you´re literally falling apart! Just how long do you think you will hold on?"

"Just a little bit. I need to handle it just a bit more.."

"You always say that, but never any details! Don´t you have any idea how everyone is worried about you?"

Phichit had to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. All that game, this cursed game took much longer than he expected. And if Viktor won´t make it till the end..

Viktor had to notice his terrible state as he finally put away the chessboard and gestured him to come closer. He took the bishop, the queen and the king from the white row and the king from the black row. When Phichit stood next to his shoulder, still huffing from exhaustion, he pointed to the map.

"Look, Phichit. You know what is the sole purpose of this war, right?"

Phichit looked at his stepbrother looking at him with only one blue eye.

"To obtain the Star Cup.. yes?"

"Yes. It should be some conceptual device able to guarantee the winner the absolute power over everything. So it´s only natural that all races and Old Deus are willing to fight for it till the last breath. The last one standing will obtain the Star Cup and The Throne of a Sole God.. that´s what happening right now. But they don´t realize that there is also another way how to gain the Star Cup."

Phichit halted his breath in surprise, looking in confusion once at Viktor, once at the map.

"If you center the power of E-bomb, Aká si Anse and Divine Strike from Flügels, you can literally make a hole in this planet."

And he simply took the white pieces and placed them on the map with the black king in the middle.

Now Phichit had to sit back on the scarf to fully comprehend it.

_Those two..._

"All Old Dei were born from this planet," explained Yuuri. "They all came from Spirit Circuits. And that is currently the biggest power on Earth."

"Now, you see," Viktor turned back to Phichit with a grin. "We set up a stage perfectly, using their weapons against them. When the Star Cup appears, One True God will be chosen and the planet will reborn.. or at least that´s what we think. The only thing left is to maneuver the energy correctly what is Yuuri´s job."

Yuuri nodded.

"I will place special units in the 1-kilometer radius from the calculated place of explosion. 23 are already placed, 9 left."

"Exactly. And when everything is prepared.."

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other and then at Phichit.

"Checkmate!" they said together and Viktor then started to laugh.

"Those idiots will blow-up themselves and we will snatch the Star Cup right under their noses. And no one will die. Just according to the rules."

Phichit watched Viktor laughing while looking at the map and a slight smile one Yuuri´s lips, too. He still somehow couldn´t believe it.

The Great War is going to end and that all thanks to his brothers and two hundred of bold men who threw away their identities.

"And that´s why, brother, just overlook it for a little longer. Okay?"

Viktor gave him one more look with his clear, smiling eye - and then passed out on the table, his body sliding on the floor.

\--

"Viktor.. just go back to sleep.."

"No can do. There are still 9 special units left and we must take care of it.."

Yuuri gently, but with determination pushed his husband back in the sheets.

"Your predictions are certainly correct and the final battle won´t start so soon. You can rest for an entire day."

That logic seemed to persuade him and Viktor stopped to resist and with a painful sigh fell back to bed.

"Okay then. Today I will relax but tomorrow we will continue."

"Mhm," Yuuri nodded and put a ragged blanket over him.

"Sorry for slowing you down.." came from under it.

"Viktor, now you must sleep," replied Yuuri persistently.

"Right," Viktor´s bandaged head popped out from under the blanket. "Then, I have a favour to ask. Can you hold my hand? It will help me to fall asleep."

Yuuri nodded and slipped his smaller hand into Viktor´s. He still somehow didn´t get used to the fact that it is his only remaining one. In Ex-Machina´s world, if Yuuri would lose a limb, he could just attach a new one.

"I´ll always hold your hand, Viktor.." he heard himself saying.

"Thank you," breathed out Viktor and closed his eyes. "And also for helping me all the way up to now."

"It´s not over yet," Yuuri argued.

"But still.. without you, I wouldn´t be able to come this far. You know, I really love you.."

Gradually, his breathing became deeper and the grip of his hand loosened.

And Yuuri kept sitting by his side, holding his hand and thinking.

He liked Viktor.

But the concept of 'love' was still encrypted for him. But regardless, he knew what to do. He can´t allow Viktor to die. He will live for another 892 years and obtain a Star Cup. That´s why...

He slowly let go of that hand.

"Forgive me, Viktor.. I´ll be back soon."

With that he hastily left the hideout, taking care not to make even the slightest sound.

\--

[Phase 3: Flügel]

Kneeling on the ground, Yuuri set up another of special units. He gave it a quick check before rising again and in his head, he already check-out the next place he was supposed to head.

_Only 8 units left. Just wait for me, Viktor._

"Oya ~ If you keep walking like that you might end up in unexpected encounter, you know."

Startled by an unknown voice, Yuuri immediately turned back.

Ugh-oh. It was the worst enemy possible - a Flügel. And he was alone.

The Flügel widened its lips in a smile that didn´t fool anybody.

"Greetings, _scrap_."

Yuuri had to order himself to calm down. Slowly, without making any sudden movements, he finally turned face-to-face against his enemy.

"/Question/ What business does the Flügel have with Ex-Machina?"

The Flügel´s mean smile couldn´t possibly get any wider.

"Isn´t it obvious? Your pretty little head. Since I already got Dragonia, you are the only one of 'Rare 5' I´m missing."

Yuuri didn´t even bat an eye but his mind was already preparing a strategy. If all would go well-

"/Warning/ If you show hostility to this unit, appropriate measures will be executed in that manner."

The Flügel - female, obviously - just rose one of her eyebrows.

"Even though you´re the _only _unit here..?"

Yuuri bit his tongue. _So she knows already_.

As if reacting to his thoughts, the Flügel moved closer to him and grinned.

"I confirmed that there is no Ex-Machina cluster within a 100-kilometer radius. And that was, of course, the reason you picked up my interest.. but now, please stay still. The time has come to chop off your head. Resistance is futile, as you surely know."

Yuuri breathed in sharply and looked directly on her, thinking about Viktor resting in the hideout.

"I refuse."

The Flügel also stopped and blinked twice.

"Did I perhaps hear you wrong?"

"[Rule 2] No one should be allowed to die. So, I cannot die.. I don´t want to die. As this unit is defective, it has no value. Therefore, I wish to be.. overlooked."

He realized immediately this was probably the worst word choice possible.

Because no other race was more irrational as Flügels.

The female in front of him really seemed to be startled for a few milliseconds and then burst out laughing.

"What a surprise! A Machine that is begging for its life?! And a broken one as well? You´re no longer in a 'Rare 5', you´re now a top prize, you see..!"

_I really shouldn´t let his hand go._

"Last.. warning.."

Flügel just snorted and already materialized his weapon, a scythe from a black shadow.

"The result won´t change anyway, so why don´t you go ahead?"

Yuuri did already activated his Battle mode. It was evident that she won´t let him go by any means.

Target: Flügel. Battle power: Unknown.

He: Ex-Machina - analyzing unit. Able to reach 32% capacity of battle unit. The calculated probability of winning: zero.

But Viktor´s words when he proposed to him were still fresh in his memory.

_In the probability theory, there is no zero._

Deploying all of the weapons he was disposing of, he calmly stood upright.

"/Over Boost/ Volatilization!"

This was the attack that made him invisible to Flügel. Yuuri couldn´t use magic, of course, but this was as close to it as possible. Vibrating in super accelerated speed while being covered in dust allowed him to reach the enemy closer without her noticing it at all.

"It will take more than this to run away from me," the female appeared right next to him, obviously teleported.

Immediately, he turned around, his eyes only a golden flash. Yuuri joined his hands, palms towards Flügel. Only in the last second he managed to volatilize the upcoming light blade. The shock wave that originated from the clash hit them both and Yuuri felt his body being thrown away. Quickly, he managed to stop himself and stand still.

But she seemed unharmed, albeit a bit irritated.

_In this battle.. the only victory without breaking Viktor´s rule is the escape._

Yuuri was well aware of that but the female kept blocking each of his attempts to vanish from her. Soon, he realized that he had to face Flügel face to face to get rid of it. In secret, he prepared his most powerful attack - the one that wiped away Viktor´s village and turned it to dust.

"/Loosen/ True Dragon Roar!"

It was the replica of attack called 'Fallen Roar' invented by of one of the rulers over Dragonia, Aranrave. He died proudly, but didn´t stand a chance against almost 3500 Ex-Machinas - and Yuuri had been one of them.

Flügel didn´t even have a chance to react, the tower of light still reflecting in her eyes until she got engulfed in it. It was a direct hit and the landscape around them literally changed. The ground instantly dried up and dyed black when exposed to the heat of many thousands degrees.

_I´m sorry, Viktor.. You would have to redraw your maps because of this._

Because his opponent was currently under attack, Yuuri decided to use this moment for vanishing in the open space. It was similar to Flügels teleportation and the aperture in the air he used for the retreat was just about to close when-

"OYA?? Where are you going??"

_Impossible!_

She used the remaining 0.000046 seconds before the closure and opened it with a brute force. Her hair was floating in the wind and her eyes flashed with fury.

The space around Yuuri vanished and he was left to the mercy of this inhuman being. He started running - it was the only thing he could do.

_/Conclusion/... This is a nightmare. Taking the direct hit and still end up unharmed.. yes, his reproduction of Fallen Roar could reach only about 43% of the force of the original attack, but.. Was she - was this Flügel - also irregular in some way?_

"I tried to hold back as much as I could, but.."

He almost felt those fierce eyes on his skin, that cold angelic face watching his every move..

And the next thing Yuuri knew was his right arm being blown away.

He, the analyzing unit, couldn´t detect it at all.

The Flügel tsked impatiently.

"I targeted the whole body, but it seems that my hand slipped a little."

_I can´t die_, thought Yuuri. _I can´t. Because if I would, I won´t be able to see Viktor again. Just what should I do to achieve victory? _

His circuits got almost burned as he was thinking- and thinking - and finally decided. Still with one eye on his enemy, Yuuri quickly opened mind-to-mind connection that was closed for so long - the connection with the cluster.

_/The unit identification code Y_025UU_r147I/ Requesting reconnection towards cluster. The analyses of 'Heart' is completed. Please, recollect!_

After a moment that seemed like an eternity, came the answer.

/_Y_025UU_r147I, you are permanently excommunicated from the cluster. The request has been denied./_

He bit his lip from frustration.

_/Rejecting request´s denial!/ Data transfer to Einzig, the Commander of all connected units, is strongly requested!_

But no answer came and he was left alone. Just one glance at Flügel told him that she was probably preparing for the final blow.

In strong contrast with the dead silence around him, Yuuri kept screaming internally in his head.

_/Requesting data transfer!/ Requesting- ah, you BLOCKHEAD! In fact, I don´t want to share it. I don´t want to hand it over to anyone. Because these feelings.. they belong to me alone! I like Viktor, I don´t want to get separated from him. I got so much from him that I can´t keep it inside. All of that.. 'Heart'. I can´t. I need to carry on.. those feelings._

He didn´t even wait for an answer anymore. What was his surprise when Einzig, the head commander, addressed to him personally.

/_Y_025UU_r147I, as expected, you are broken./_

_/I know./_

_/You´re collapsing, yet operating. It´s irregular. It´s wrong./_

_/I know that, too!/_

_/That´s why I judge your data are valuable/._

Yuuri breathed out. In a moment, he was again recollected with 137 other Ex-Machinas. It was a strange feeling; a feeling he almost forgot by several years spent with Viktor in the human colony.

_/Data sharing.. connection in the process. Until all data are transferred, further damage to this unit is forbidden/._

The number displaying the percentage of file transfer popped out before his eyes but Yuuri didn´t focus on it. Although being almost disgusted for a moment, now he again felt like 'one'. His consciousness was shared with hundreds of other Ex-Machinas and they all focused their attention to the sole enemy in front of them - the Flügel. And not only that. By reuniting with the cluster, he again gained access to all 20 451 weapons they possessed.

He again checked the numbers before his eyes.

Data transfer.. 87% left. That gave him about four minutes of actual battle. But _she_ didn´t give him the luxury to think about that. Because when Yuuri looked at her, her eyes reminded death itself.

If he can stay alive during the time limit, he wins. If he dies, he loses.

Yuuri smiled sadly.

_Viktor would hate such a game._

He has to bet all on those four minutes - he has no other chance for victory.

Transferring his sight to the Flügel, he yelled.

"/Release all/!"

The answer to his weaponry was only a cruel grin on her face and spread-out wings as she jumped in the air.

"So you finally decided to entertain me a little? Well, I couldn´t ask for more~" declared the Flügel.

"..Yuuri.." Yuuri heard himself saying.

"What did you say?" she even stopped waving her wings for a second.

"My name.. I didn´t say it before. It´s what Viktor gave me.. important and dear - me."

The female frowned slightly.

"Is that so? Where are my manners? I´m Jibril, nice to meet you.. but I´m afraid it´s also 'Goodbye' at this point."

And with those words, her attack hit him in a mere second.

After a moment, Yuuri couldn´t tell when one attack ended and another one started. Jibril was merciless - she kept charging at him relentlessly, again and again until Yuuri´s body slowly, but surely started to fall apart. He felt no pain, of course, but it started to become harder for him to withstood all that damage. Impatiently, he only dodged the worst attacks and his eyes kept coming back to the timer.

Data transfer.. 21% left. That was around 00:72 seconds.

_I must hold on.. I can´t die..._

Another shot and his right abdomen got blown away. The clothes he was usually wearing were now hanging on him in tatters, revealing his body.

Data transfer.. 16% left.

Only in the last second, he noticed a blue flash aiming at his left hand.

"/Protect/!"

The ring of energy repulsed the flash in another direction and pierced his chest.

"Finally, you made a mistake," laughed Jibril. "That was exactly the place I wanted to hit."

Because it was that one spot he showed to Viktor awfully long ago; the one that would lead to irreparable damage when destroyed.

Data transfer.. 9% left.

_A mistake? That was no mistake._

His eyes found what he wanted to protect - the shining ring on his left hand.

Jibril sighed and lowered his height, watching him.

"Well then, I apologize for calling you a scrap. You are a threat that must be eliminated here - even I have to recognize you as a worthy enemy."

Yuuri, now unable to move due to losing his legs and the majority of his body, could now only lie in the Black Ash and watched as Jibril hovered in the air, her lavender wings in strong contrast with the dark, crimson sky. The scythe continually changed its shape until it became a spear and Yuuri knew exactly what would be her next step.

The ultimate attack.. the Air Strike.

It wasn´t his first time seeing it but in his current state, there was nothing he could do - even with the support from the cluster. Jibril was just too strong - too irregular to grasp by common sense.

Yuuri´s expression saddened.

Data transfer.. complete.

_"/We received your data, Y_025UU_r147I. No.. 'Yuuri'. You are allowed to rest now./_

Seeing the maniacal expression on Jibril´s face, Yuuri could do nothing.

He averted his head from the black mass above him and looked again at the ring Viktor gave him. Using the last drop of his energy, he whispered.

"/Protect/."

A small ring of energy appeared above the gem and he smiled, satisfied with himself. Even if nothing else would be left of him, this would guarantee that at least the ring.. at least the ring would find its way back home.

_The victory in this game is mine._

He closed his eyes, already hearing the whizzing of the air.

_Viktor.. you know, I finally understood it. Having met you made me so, so happy. Next time, I won´t ever go away from you._

_I really love you._

_..._

Hundreds of miles away from him, Viktor woke up on the missing heat in his right hand.

\--

The game was over - Yuuri was dead. When Viktor discovered the truth he could do the only thing - to return to the colony, mechanically listen to the report from other Ghosts, and then drag himself to his room. Sitting at the table with the chessboard in front of his eyes, he moved the pieces absent-mindedly. Oh, how much it reminded him of his own childhood. Even now, he sometimes had the feeling that the boy - that translucent boy who never said anything was still there, waiting for the next move. But now that board only increased the hole in his heart. Every time he and Yuuri had a few moments, they used to play together - sitting behind that very table..

He felt tears leaking from under his bandages.

"Hey," he spoke to _Him_ on the other side of the table, "I wonder.. why can´t I win?"

But, as always, no answer came back.

"I thought that this time.. together with Yuuri, with everyone.. that this time I´ll certainly.."

[Rule 2] No one should be allowed to die.

[Rule 6] Anything that opposes the above shall be considered a defeat.

Thus, he lost.

"Tell me.. why won´t you tell me anything? You are there, right..?"

The boy didn´t say anything but Viktor felt there was a moment he caught a glimpse of his face. He wasn´t smiling anymore and his head lowered a bit.

"I´m not allowed to win.. not even once? Because if not, then why, WHY did you gave humans a heart?!"

The 'Heart' Yuuri so longed to understand...

He kept yelling at the nameless boy, his wrecked body trembling from all that sadness and anger welling inside of him - and if someone would stand behind his door now, he would probably think that Viktor had finally gone insane.

\--

"/Player Viktor/."

The somewhat mechanical voice echoed in his room and Viktor slowly rose his head. Apparently, he fell asleep by looking at his maps. The chessboard was carefully hidden on the shelf after he almost broke it in half two days ago in a sudden fit of rage - knowing that he would regret it later. If there ever will be some 'later' to begin with.

The voice repeated his name and this time he was definitely awake. It was dark in the room, but he was still able to recognize some tall silhouette in the robe standing by the door. He winced and almost jumped away from the chair, the pain in his body coming back to its usual level.

"Who are you?"

The being took down his cape and Viktor´s mouth open unwittingly. He was well too familiar with those artificial eyes and the disc embedded in the head.

In front of him clearly stood an Ex-Machina.

"/Answer/ I don´t have an official name, but other races call me 'Einzig'. As a Commander of all connected units, I came to fulfill the legacy of the unit called 'Yuuri'."

He stretched his hand towards Viktor and when he hesitantly accepted it, something was dropped in his palm. Viktor quickly turned on the lamp and looked at it.

It was small, dirtied and distorted - but it was undoubtedly Yuuri´s wedding ring. He stiffened. Suddenly, a familiar voice - _Yuuri´s_ voice - filled out the room. Viktor winced and immediately realized that it is coming from a speaker on Einzig´s throat that was blinking in red colour.

"[Rule 2] No one should be allowed to die. It´s your own rule, however, it can´t be applied for the loss of the tool.. The rules don´t apply to lose Yuuri. As for the rest.. I´m counting on you, Viktor."

"That´s the end of the message," announced Einzig monotonously and tore Viktor away from his reflection. "But let me provide you with additional information. The Ex-Machinas will by the probability of 98% engage in the battle. However, the currently installed 24 special units won´t be enough to sustain the energy needed for Star Cup to manifest. Therefore, Player Viktor.. the whole Ex-Machina cluster is offering you its help. We can replicate any attack and possess massive weaponry. You can take it and use it to drill in the planet."

Einzig finished his speech and looked at Viktor as if awaiting orders. Viktor just kept standing, confused and startled and everything at once - until he realized he is clenching his fist so tight that the ring started to dig in his skin. And that made him remember what Yuuri wished for - the sole purpose of his life-

He lowered his head, looking at the ring.

_If this is what you want me to do, Yuuri.. then I´ll do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einzig = German for "the only one"


	6. 1 ÷ 0 = No End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter with the epilogue included. Thank you for everyone who stayed with this fic till the end. I hope you liked it.  
Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!

"Ahahaha.. Jibril-chan is soo cute!"

Azrael - the First Flügel Unit - was jumping around the relaxation tank where her youngest sister was currently regenerating. It didn´t happen very often that Flügel was forced to use his strongest attack because as a consequence it led to her shrinking to the size of a human child. Now she was basically helpless and could do nothing against her older sister that was mocking her from behind the glass.

Azrael was just about to start the new round of teasing when she heard a muffled roar and the whole Avant Heim started to shake.

"What-?" she started but the shaking increased. She bit her lip and decided to rather check their master, Old Deus Artosh. As the First Unit, it was her duty also to keep an eye on any enemy that might disturb his peace. But she didn´t even have to depart - she could already tell they were under attack. And not just any attack - this had been undoubtedly an Air Strike! But who on Earth could launch such a thing on Avant Heim..?

The answer revealed itself immediately. Azrael noticed the walls around her started to crack and ruin. She quickly jumped to the window still standing and squinted, couldn´t believe her eyes.

_Those piles of scraps!_

She saw a cluster of Ex-Machinas, silently hovering in their typical triangle formation. There were hundreds of them. The Air Strike copied by Ex-Machina couldn´t compare with the original as for the efficiency, but with so many..

She bit her lip and breathed in, ready to give orders to other Flügels.

But Artosh had clearly other plans, and that surprised her. Her master spent hundreds of years on his pompous throne, bored to death. Occasionally, he took part in one war or another, but only a few things would catch his interest in the way he would take the lead. That´s why Azrael acted as his representative for the last few thousand years of her life.

"Artosh-sama!" she shouted, feeling his immense presence. "With all the respect, those are just Ex-Machina.. nothing that could even approach you-"

"Ex-Machina?" stormed an inhuman voice in her head. "What are you talking about? There is another one who wants to oppose me, isn´t it..?"

He laughed and Azrael had to close her eyes for a second. The intensity of it was too much even for her.

"Everybody on your positions. We will use the Divine Strike," declared Artosh.

Azrael gulped down but immediately started to run to others to make a formation. As the oldest one, she was the leader - she has to be in front of them and give commands. But to think that few scraps could even wake her lord from his eternal slumber..

_This will give them what they asked for!_

The Divine Strike could be used only by Old Deus and combined the power of Air Strikes used by all Flügels present in Avant Heim. It will manifest in one blast of pure power that would literally vaporize anything that stood in the way. Divine Strike was the ultimate attack - no defense, however tricky, would stand a chance against it.

When everything was ready, she stood at the place that always belonged to her and looked at the units standing behind her. The wings of her sisters were shining in a deadly black and each of them looked fatally beautiful. Azrael grinned and prepared herself, too.

_And now.. we will give them a nice little 'welcome'._

In the same time, the battle at Avant Heim inevitably caught the attention of Dwarfs and Elfs. They have been preparing months for this time, only waiting for the enemy to make the first move. When the spies confirmed the launch of Divine Strike, Nina Clive ordered to fire Aká Si Anse. When she checked the situation through the telescope, she suddenly noticed another mass of light from the opposite side. That had to be Dwarfs with the E-bomb. Each one of the participant in this insane battle used their most effective weapon and hoped that it will eliminate their opponent. It was the most breathtaking performance anyone could ever witness - three storms of power coming closer to each other, slowly reaching a point where they inevitably clashed..

And Viktor, in the safe distance of all this chaos, could watch everything on the horizon.

_As expected.. even the combined power of E-bomb and Aká Si Anse couldn´t stop the Divine Strike._

Space next to him opened and Ex-Machina appeared nearby him.

"/Report from the examination unit/. The reproduction of attack was successful to 78%. The Star Killer is entrusted to you now."

He opened up his palm and a small artificial cube materialized on it from the thin air. Viktor recognized it from Einzig´s description.

"So I just need to wait for the signal, right?"

"/Affirmative/".

The Machine nodded and wanted to leave to the battlefront.

"Wait," shouted Viktor after him. "How many of you.. how many Ex-Machinas were destroyed so far?"

"/Answer/ From the 4807 units, five machines are left."

Viktor smiled bitterly.

Reminiscing, he thought about his last conversation with Einzig.

_"There was an error in the calculations of the unit named 'Yuuri'."_

_And then Einzig explained that because of this error, even with 32 perfectly placed special units the energy would collide and split away. _

_Viktor listened to him in confusion. _

_So even if they would do everything according to their plans, it still wouldn´t be enough.._

_"But," continued Einzig, "Yuuri managed to distribute 24 units. That means that there is a hole in the south-west region."_

_"Then.." Viktor was already thinking ahead. "Would it be possible to imitate some sort of armament that could converge all of that energy to one place?"_

_"Affirmation. Eleven clusters would be needed, that means 4807 units. When the core would be pierced, the flow source of the Spirit Circuits would collapse and the Star Cup would manifest. You just have to give an order."_

_So almost 5000 of Yuuri´s brethren would be wiped out just like that, but still according to his rules. Because they were mere machines; tools made to listen to orders.._

"Are there any other questions?" asked the Machine next to him, disrupting his recollecting.

"About Artosh.."

"/Answer/ Artosh too, no one will die. It won´t conflict with the rules. Well then, Player Viktor.. I pray for your safety."

And then he leaped away and the space closed.

Viktor was left alone with the cube in his hand and gloomy, persistent thoughts. Is there still a chance to win this game? Should he even hope for victory?

He shook his head and grasped the cube firmer.

"Shut up," he said to himself. "Don´t think. I´m just waiting for the signal."

Only a few moments after that, the cube started to vibrate.

_That´s it - that´s the signal!_

Viktor quickly placed the cube on the ground next to him and stepped back. Before he even could notice what was happening, the enormous mass of energy released from the cube and caught him in. Viktor yelped, unable to grasp anything and his body barely able to withstand the strong blow of the wind all around him. The mass was rebuilding itself, forming some kind of pillar. Viktor desperately managed to grab it by his hand and hissed from pain and exhaustion. The pin on the bandages loosened and they felt apart, revealing his necrotized, burned skin. Viktor felt the surface under him changing again and this time he was able to also hook his feet to the ground. The wind blew away his ragged scarf and even tore off the band that was keeping goggles on his head. Only in his tattered clothes and half-kneeling, Viktor managed to reach after something that looked like a giant chess piece and pushed it down with all his might.

Instantly, he was thrown away by the force that enabled the Star Killer to join the energy from all three attacks and pointed it directly to the planet´s core. If the world seemed like on the brink of apocalypse before, now it literally reminded the hell. The scarlet sky was so dark that Viktor felt like being in the stomach of some giant animal, and lightning struck were crossing it in all directions. The pillar under him was shaking uncontrollably and his hand was sweating and unable to catch anything firmly. His body was tossed like a ragdoll and the ever-falling Black Ash was filling out his eyes, mouth and burning his skin inch by inch. The pain was unbelievable and Viktor felt that this is probably the end.

The end of this game, the end for everyone down there, the end of his life. Actually, that might not be so bad. Since Yuuri died, he had no one to live for anyway.

The tears managed to at least wash up the ash from his eyes as he kept lying and covering his face before all that chaos.

And then, the miracle happened. The roaring around him silenced and he could perceive a warm, soft feeling on his skin. Startled, he carefully sat back and looked around. The space around him was just a white, dazzling light that started to form in some sort of strange structure. It reminded.. well, it didn´t remind anything Viktor had seen so far. It was rounded and reflected the light in so many colours that it made Viktor´s eye hurt. It hovered silently in the air as if waiting for something. Or someone. Viktor gazed at it for a few seconds, fascinated by its silent, but cold beauty.

"Is that..?"

A Star Cup.

So it really materialized.

Does that mean he won? Does that mean that Einzig and all of Yuuri´s companions died? And what about Celestino, Ivan, Alei, and many, many others? Life after life... How many people have died only for this sole moment? No, I can´t do this..

_Yuuri.. It was his wish to continue and end this cursed game._

_So.._

"This can´t be possibly a draw!" he shouted and reached after it, to grasp Star Cup before it vanishes.

But as soon as he approached only a few centimeters from it, he sensed some strange twitching in his fingers and his hand - his only remaining hand - fell apart in front of his eyes. His body was too wrecked to continue.

The breath in Viktor´s throat stopped as if someone punched him in the stomach. Both his and Yuuri´s ring he had been wearing now loosened from the destroyed tissue and stayed in the air for just a millisecond.

"No.." he breathed out, watching in despair as they started to fall somewhere far, far away from him and he had nothing left to catch it. The gems vanished in the blink of an eye and left Viktor yelling incoherently, tears pouring down his face.

_Yuuri.. I´m so sorry. I lost again._

_If it would be only you and me, then the next time for sure.. I know we´ll definitely win._

_I already have it in my mind - such a game.._

He managed to open up his eyes, stumbling on his knees and shoulders to keep balance. The Star Cup was still there, silently waiting for his new owner.

"Hey, God of Games.." he whispered, his voice hoarse. "If you´re up there somewhere.. for the first time in my life, I pray to you. My life is worthless now. I´m too drenched in blood to obtain the Throne of Sole God. I know it. But I´ll offer everything to you and I beg you.. At least say that it had a meaning.. that _we_ had a meaning. It´s fine if it´s not me.. Anyone is fine. To anyone who can end up this war.. Please.. give the Star Cup to some..one.."

Just as his consciousness was about to disappear, he noticed a translucent silhouette. It was approaching him and slowly changing in the form of a human boy. No one ever saw him clearly up until now.. but Viktor knew exactly who it was.

"What? So you _were_ real after all.."

Because it was _Him_ \- the one he spent his childhood with, the one that made him lose again and again until he became fed up with it. The boy smiled at him exactly the way Viktor remembered and took the crystal in his hands. Only now, Viktor could see his face in detail - a giant hat, and two different-coloured eyes with witty, but kind expression looking at him..

His lips twitched in a smile as the boy started to become blurry in front of his eyes.

"Hey.. let´s play again sometimes.. this time, Yuuri and I - we will win for sure, you see.."

......

Tet watched as Viktor´s body gradually vanished, engulfed in the white light. Then, the youngest from the Old Dei grasped the Star Cup firmly and the world changed from the basis. The light covered the scarlet sky and painted it white; the ground became filled with plants, flowers, and trees. The Black Ash vanished and the fires of war petered out. Every single being stopped its motion and just turned their sight to that unbelievable view, gazing at the sky.

Only one hundred Ghosts and a young man always carrying a blue gem by him were looking at it and understood what it really meant.

\--

All intelligent life forms on this planet were created by Old Dei. Except.. for humans.

"Not desired by anyone, not created by anyone. Yet, they are the single race that just by their own will succeeded in ending this futile war.. That´s why I, the Sole God, will grant you a name - Imanity! And so, you now belong to the sentient races - Exceed!"

Tet grinned for himself when looking at the Disboard from the cloud.

"I´ll prepare a game that everyone can enjoy and no one will die. And then, I´ll just keep waiting.. for someone to play."

Because today, the world changed.

_Aschente!_

** _Epilogue_ **

_Chirp.. chirp.._

The birds´ twitter could be heard through the half-open window. A light breeze was filling the room and sun was pushing itself under the drapes. It was a new day in Elkia Kingdom and the red-headed girl murmured something incoherent from the sleep, snuggled up in the warm blanket. Then she turned around to the other side of the bed and the room was again silent as before.

Just next to the bed, only a few steps from the sleeping girl stood her nightstand from cherry blossom wood. Already on the first sight, it was evident that the girl is neat and tidy. There was only a small lamp, one false flower that she used to pin-up in her hair and a middle-sized, pale-blue gem. The girl used to wear it embedded in the brooch put on the bow on her chest. She was taught that the gem belonged to her great-great-great-grandfather that lived many, many years ago. Her ancestor was a very famous and popular leader of what could be called Elkia that day - and the stone was passed down by generations all the way to her.

But she could never read the writing carved in the stone. It was, after all, the form of Imanity´s language that was used so long ago that no one understood it anymore. But it was still there, the names that endured all those years that followed after the end of the Great War. Illuminated by the first rays of the morning sun, there stood:

_Phichit Dola_

_Viktor Dola_

_Yuuri Dola_

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use Stephanie´s surname instead of Phichit´s because it fit better in the story (at least I think so).


End file.
